Red Tide III: Comrades In Arms
by mah29732
Summary: Vlad Masters has come up with another scheme involving both the Guys in White and Guys in Red to certainly have another go against Danny Phantom, and Vlad has selected the choice of place to get the ghost boy.
1. Alaska Trip

Red Tide III: Comrades In Arms

Chapter 1: Alaska Trip

It was yet another major failed attempt by members of the Guys in White to apprehend Amity Park's notorious ghost boy-Danny Phantom. As two Guys in White agents headed toward what seem like a secret meeting with a "private citizen" they were quite unaware what would happen next.

"So who's calling the shots this time?" asked one of the agents to his partner.

"Not sure" replied the other agent, "some wealthy millionaire, I'm sure it's Vlad Masters whom wishes us to give it another go against this ghost boy we're so desperately trying to capture."

As the two Guys in White agents were led into a room, they were shocked to find that two members of the Guys in Red were sitting from across the table.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the first Guys in White agent as he readied his weapon.

"Please gentlemen, lay down your arms" replied a familiar voice to the Guys in White to which revealed from the shadows-Vlad Masters himself.

"Why have you brought these Guys in White here?" asked the first Guys in Red agent to Vlad.

"You two are perhaps two of the most powerful government funded ghost hunting agencies, am I correct?" asked Vlad.

"Yeah, what's it too ya?" asked the second Guys in Red agent.

"I was thinking perhaps of finally getting that Danny Phantom off both of your backs" replied Vlad.

"But how are we going to do it Comrade?" asked the first Guys in Red agent, "there's no way that we have jurisdiction over in Amity Park, that's more of the Guys in White department."

"He's right you know" added the second Guys in White agent.

"I was thinking of luring Danny Phantom to both of your organizations to which case I bring you attention that I have quite a hunch that Danny Phantom shall show his face for the last time in Alaska" replied Vlad as he gave an evil grin to all four.

Meanwhile, at the Fenton residence, one Jack Fenton was quite happy that he was going to head to Vlad Masters' place in Alaska.

"Say Danny" said Jack as he came into his room while he was doing his homework, "Vladie invited his place in Alaska."

"Vlad as a place in Alaska?" asked Danny.

"Hey, when you're a millionaire like Vladie, you're bound to have many homes across the globe" replied Jack, "well, I'll go and tell Jazz the news. Hope you start packing up soon."

But as Danny was just about to take a small break from his homework, his cloned cousin-Danielle appeared right in front of him without warning.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" asked Danny to Danielle as she floated right up from the floor.

"I heard about where you might be going" replied Danielle, "and I want to come along."

"What, you?" asked Danny, "I think you better stay here. I believe Vlad may have something cooked up as usual."

"Aw come on" replied Danielle as she begged to Danny, "I want to see snow!"

"Alright, I'll think about it, but don't let my parents catch you" replied Danny, "or even Vlad, and we certainly don't want that."

After a few hours later, Danny was well packed ready for the trip with Jazz, Maddie and Jack at the front door. A few seconds later, a limousine came up with the doors opening up for them. As they entered the limousine, both Jack and Maddie were unaware that Danielle had hitched a ride with them while she was invisible.

"Say Danny, you look worried" said Jack as he noticed that Danny was trying to watch out for someone as he leaned over to where Danielle may have hid herself.

"Er, just trying to get use to travel before we get on the plane" replied Danny.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine once we arrive there" added Maddie as they sat down in their seats.

The limousine then sped off heading to the airport to which Danny quickly used his cellphone to text message both Sam and Tucker about his "trip" to Alaska hosted by Vlad Masters.

"Saying goodbye to your friends before we head to Alaska?" asked Jack as the limousine continued its path.

"Uh, yeah, actually, Sam may try to get her folks to provide a plane for her and Tucker to come to Alaska" replied Danny as he received a message from Sam stating as such on his cellphone.

"That's good news, Vladie would be happy to provide more company on this trip" said Jack.

As the limousine finally made toward its destination at the airport, the Fentons got out of the limousine and then headed straight for their plane with Danielle still secretly following them from behind while still invisible. They then got onto the plane, and as Danny was heading toward his seat in rows of seats on the plane, he noticed there were some familiar unfriendly faces. Among which he suspected were members of the Guys in White in civilian clothing watching over him in disguise.

"Say Danny, you seem a little spooked" said Maddie, "is something wrong?"

"Er, nothing's wrong" replied Danny who was trying to avoid suspicion from members of the Guys in White.

"Who are you being concerned about?" asked Jazz as Danny sat down in the seat next to her.

"Those men in the front row when we came on, they're Guys in White agents" whispered Danny to Jazz.

"I'm not sure, they don't seem to be the type" replied Jazz.

"Well keep on your toes about them, I have a hunch Vlad has come up with another scheme against me" said Danny.

"Say, did you say something bad about old Vladie?" asked Jack.

"Er, I said, I can't wait to go skying with Vlad" replied Danny to which he felt ill to his stomach for even saying that.

"That's great" replied Jack, "I'm sure Vladie has bought a large segment of the Alaskan state just for that."

"And I think I just lost my lunch" added Danny as crew members were then serving the passengers food to which Danny wasn't really interested in.

"You look ill Danny, you better head to the restroom" said Maddie.

"Good idea" said Danny as his face turned green.


	2. Landing In the Tundra

Chapter 2: Landing In the Tundra

As the plane continued on its path, Danny headed straight for the restroom, as he wasn't really going to feel quite well knowing that he'll once have to face Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius again. He went down the row of passenger seats not really that full to which only left the seats where members of the Guys in White, were seated watching him.

"Doesn't that Fenton kid look like the ghost boy we're suppose to be chasing down back in Amity Park?" asked one of the agents seated in a row with some of his comrades.

"Yeah, he certainly does, but I think we may still need more information if that's the case" replied the other agent sitting next to him.

Danny finally got to the restroom to which he didn't know that Danielle was secretly following him on the plane while still invisible. As he went into the restroom, Danielle appeared right in front of him still in her ghost mode.

"Danielle, what are you doing here, and haven't you heard that this is occupied?" asked Danny to Danielle.

"Sorry" replied Danielle, "is there anything you need me to do?"

"Other than not following me here?" replied Danny as he scolded at her to which he then thought of something, "Actually, there is something which you can do."

Danny carefully then had the restroom door ajar, to which both of them peaked through and noticed the allege Guys in White agents sitting in a row of seats.

"See those people over there?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, what?" replied Danielle.

"I believe those people are really Guys in White agents" replied Danny.

"Who are the Guys in White?" asked Danielle.

"They're sort of like that government funded agency we see in the movies hunting aliens, except they're suppose to hunt ghosts" replied Danny, "and if they see you or me, we're right on their list."

"So do you want me to spy on them or something?" asked Danielle.

"You can spy on them, but you might want to keep your distance" replied Danny.

"Got it" said Danielle as she then disappeared from the scene.

But the Guys in White were not the only ones on the plane, in the way back of the plane, members of the Guys in Red were keeping a close eye on where the Fenton family members were sitting from their angle.

"Have you seen what those Fentons are doing yet comrade?" asked one of the agents to the other agent sitting next to him to which of course they were disguised in civilian clothing.

"Nothing yet comrade" replied the agent sitting next to him, "but I have heard from our client Vlad Masters that they are well involved in ghost hunting, even some weird experiments of some sort."

"Excuse me comrade" said a third agent as he was getting out of his seat trying to head toward the restroom, "I had a little bit more to drink, goes right through you just like that."

"Oh, while you're there comrade" said the first agent, "you may wish to check up on the Fentons, see if they have anything to hide. They're in the middle section of the plane near the restrooms."

While the third Guys in Red agent was getting up, to do his business, as he walked toward the middle part of the plane, he noticed that there were only three members of the Fenton family sitting in their seats. Jack was busy trying out some of the fudge to which the flight attendant was annoyed in giving Jack what he wanted. Maddie was busy reading the newspaper, while Jazz was reading a book.

"Hmm, seems like one of them might be missing" thought the third Guys in Red agent.

But as the Guys in Red agent was just about to head toward the restroom, Danny had just got out of the same restroom. To which the Guys in Red agent was in quite an awkward.

"Excuse me" said Danny as he got out of the Guys in Red agent's way, to which the Guys in Red agent then entered the restroom Danny once was in.

"Say Danny, you're finally back from doing your business there" said Jack as Danny then sat down in his seat.

"Didn't that guy seem to be quite suspicious to you?" whispered Danny to Jazz.

"What guy?" asked Jazz.

"The guy who just took my place in the restroom" replied Danny.

"Oh, no, I didn't see anything suspicious about him" said Jazz, "he's just another passenger who wants to head to Alaska, that's all."

"Er, doesn't it seem weird that this plane isn't really that full?" asked Danny, "If that were the case?"

Danny then felt someone poking his neck in the back, as he turned around, he noticed that it was Danielle in her human form in the empty seat behind him.

"Do you want me to spy on that guy for you?" whispered Danielle.

"I don't think you should be doing that sort of thing, at least not here" replied Danny as he whispered back to her.

"Say Danny, who the heck are you talking to back there?" asked Jack who was finished eating his favorite fudge.

"Er, just reminding myself that I have to do some homework for Mr. Launcer, that's all" replied Danny as he came up with a good excuse.

"Sounds good to me" said Jack to which he then felt his stomach and began to get out of his seat, "and it sounds like I have to do my business too. That fudge goes right through you."

A few hours later, the plane finally made its arrival to Alaska, Danny had hoped that Sam and Tucker would soon arrive on a plane which Sam's parents had provided shortly. As the plane landed, Vlad was well greeted by Jack and Maddie Fenton who came out of the plane with all of their luggage.

"Maddie, Jack, I'm so glad that you two could make it, along with also especially bringing over Daniel and Jazz" said Vlad as he greeted them in the lobby area of the airport.

"Vladie, our luggage could be a tad bit heavy, do you have some of your boys to help us?" asked Jack.

"Oh don't you worry" replied Vlad as he snapped his fingers to which what seem like some of Vlad's bodyguards whom were really Guys in White and Guys in Red agents coming into the scene, "my new bodyguards shall help you with your luggage."

"Say, these fellows look familiar from somewhere" said Jack, "but I guess they just somehow have that familiar face on them, then."

"Come this way" said Vlad as he directed the Fentons to follow them to which Danielle was secretly following them while invisible.


	3. Outlining the Plan

Chapter 3: Outlining the Plan

After the Fenton family finally arrived on the scene, and got into the limousine provided by Vlad Masters, to which case, Danielle whom was still following the Fentons while still invisible had hitched a ride in the back of the limo as it began to drive off.

"So Vladie, what kind of work are you doing all the way up here in Alaska?" asked Jack as he sat down in his seat.

"Well, er, let's just say I often go here to get away from all the rift raft in Amity Park, along with also having my personal ski course" replied Vlad.

"Sweet" said Jack.

Meanwhile, as the limo kept on driving toward its destination, at least two white cars were following it to which case were really in the first car, members of the Guys in White, and in the second car, the Guys in Red driving at the wheels.

"So what's the plan here Comrades?" asked the Guys in Red agent at the wheel as he drove up to the car driven by his Guys in White counterpart.

"I don't think this is the time and place to discuss it" replied the Guys in White agent who was in the shotgun seat as he opened up the window, "if we both want to see if that Fenton boy is the notorious Danny Phantom, we're going to have to come up with some sort of a strategy to expose him all in front of everyone."

"Yes comrade, an excellent idea" replied the Guys in Red agent as he gave his American counterpart an evil grin, "the American ghost boy that we're all after shall be exposed to the world first. But first thing is first, Comrade, how the heck are we going to do it?"

"We still have some decoy ghosts that we have genetically created in our secret ghost hunting lab" replied the Guys in White agent at the shotgun seat.

"An excellent idea, let the American ghost boy come to us, I like that idea Comrade" said the Guys in Red agent who then continued to turn his concentration on the road.

A few hours later, the limousine carrying the Fentons finally arrived on the scene with Vlad getting out of the limo first, letting the door out for of course, Maddie coming out first.

"Maddie, you shall be the first one to take a gaze at my new close, to the Arctic mansion" said Vlad.

"Don't push it" replied Maddie who ruined the moment for poor Vlad.

But what Vlad or at least anyone else besides Danny didn't really expect was to have a helicopter coming out of nowhere. This even caught both of the Guys in White and Red off guard who were still disguised as bodyguards, who then got out of their cars to witness the helicopter land right on the very large front yard of Vlad's mansion.

"What's the meaning of this?!" cried Vlad as he stormed toward the helicopter, "I demand to know who landed a pile of junk on my property!"

"You two kids have fun here" said the pilot as Sam and Tucker leaped out of the helicopter, and the helicopter then began to take off.

"Well, this is unexpected" thought Vlad as it was certainly going to put a hamper on his plans.

"What a pleasant surprise" said Jack, "Sam, Tucker, how did you two manage to get here?"

"Let's just say I know how to pull some strings" replied Sam.

"Don't worry, I'm sure old Vladie's not too upset" said Jack as he went over to comfort Vlad, "you can accommodate Danny's two friends, right?"

"If you insist" grumbled Vlad.

"Well, seems like we may need to come up with another plan, if those two friends of that Fenton boy get in the way" sighed one of the Guys in White agent.

"Don't worry Comrade, we'll manage to accommodate them, if our client can, so can we" replied the Guys in Red agent, "besides, we dealt with them before."

"As have we" added another Guys in White agent.

"Say fellows, since Vlad told you guys can carry our luggage, here's mine" said Tucker as he threw several suitcases right on a Guys in Red agent who was caught off guard, to which case the suitcases proved to be quite heavy.

"Need help with that Comrade?" asked another Guys in Red agent to the other agent.

"No, no, I can handle it" replied the first agent as he continued to struggle and tripped right over the pile of suitcases, falling face flat on the snow.

"Don't worry, we'll pick these up for you" said a Guys in White agent who came with his fellow agents to take the suitcases.

After everyone settled down, some members of both the Guys in White and Red traveled to Vlad's private lounge, to which Vlad was quite busy trying to think up of another plan as he drank some hot coco, sitting on his favorite chair.

"Please enter" said Vlad as he could sense that they were at the door.

Soon, the group of government funded ghost hunting agents walked right into the room, to which they were quite troubled of Sam and Tucker entering the frying pan.

"What is it this time?" asked Vlad as he took another sip of hot coco.

"Listen Comrade" replied a Guys in Red agent, "we're willing to do the deed in trying to expose this American Fenton boy as this Danny Phantom, but we're really edgy whenever he seems to be around his friends such as the two who came on the helicopter."

"I see your problem, and I know both of your organizations have failed before" said Vlad as he turned his chair around, "but what I am suppose to do to help you?"

"We heard you had some sort of hi-tech anti-ghost weaponry ready to sell for us?" asked a Guys in White agent.

"Of course I do" replied Vlad, as he took another sip of his hot coco, and turned his chair around facing the group of government funded ghost hunters, "I suggest, not only you should do your traditional routine basis of targeting Danny Phantom whenever he shows up around here, but also try to create a distraction for the rest of the Fentons, and especially Daniel's two friends."

"Don't worry Comrade, we'll ensure that the American ghost boy shall be caught" said another Guys in Red agent whom was quite confident, to which case the group of government funded ghost hunters left the scene.

"And that's my cue to also leave" said Vlad as he made his evil laughter, changing himself into Vlad Plasmius and disappearing from the scene.

But what Vlad certainly didn't know is that Danielle, had hitched a ride and had been secretly flying through the many hallways of Vlad's Alaska mansion. Not knowing next where she would stumble, she immediately went right into the room which Vlad had made his nefarious plot with duped government funded ghost hunters. As she took a peak through the walls while invisible, she wanted to make sure that nobody was there and noticed Vlad's unfinished hot coco sitting at his desk.

"Oh boy, hot coco!" cried Danielle with joy, to which she then promptly flew over toward it, and took a sip of it only to spit it out, "Yuck, Vlad germs!"

She then quickly took off, to continue her exploring, not knowing that this was the room to which Vlad had plotted the downfall of her natural born cousin-Danny Phantom.


	4. An Unexpected Target

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Target

Danielle was well quite busy exploring Vlad's Alaska mansion. But what Danielle had stumbled upon in the room she once was in, contained quite a number of Vlad's personal information. To which the duped government funded ghost hunters didn't seem to bother to look into. Danielle traveled from room, to room, and finally ended up in the room where Danny and his two friends were in.

"Hey guys, Danny said I could come on the trip, isn't that great?" asked Danielle as she appeared right in front of them catching Tucker off guard to which he fell right from his bed on the floor.

"Please, don't do that!" cried Tucker as he got himself up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry" replied Danielle.

"Look, I think you better hide from those so-called bodyguards" said Danny as he could hear footsteps coming toward the door.

"You got it" said Danielle as she then noticed a large dresser full of clothes to which she promptly then headed right into it.

"Here are the last of the luggage" said the Guys in Red agent in disguise as he threw Tucker's last suitcase on the bed.

"Hey, be careful with that" scolded Tucker.

"Well excuse me" replied the Guys in Red agent, "I was only doing my part, and your luggage was especially heavy."

"Well be careful next time" said Tucker as he placed the suitcase on the floor.

As the government funded ghost hunter in disguise was about to leave the scene, he noticed there was something a tad odd about the large dressing room to which seem like the perfect place where somebody could hide.

"Say, can I have a look in the closest, I'm a bodyguard after all, and my, er, boss told me to protect you kids as best as I can" said the Guys in Red agent as he gave a smile to the three.

Danny replied with a nod, signaling that the Guys in Red agent could look into the large closet of clothes.

"Hmm, something suspicious about this closest, I don't know what" said the Guys in Red agent as he opened it and began to look through it not knowing that Danielle was in it to which he then got himself out, "but maybe I'll come back to check on you kids later."

As the government funded ghost hunter left the scene, Danielle came out of her hiding place with quite relief.

"That guy creeps me out" said Danielle, "who the heck is he?"

"I think he might be one of those Guys in Red, he voice sounded Russian to me" replied Danny.

"You mean other governments have ghost hunting groups too?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid they may have found a new target for them, you" replied Danny, "which is why you should stay out of the way, as much as possible here."

"Take our advise, and stay put here" said Sam as she was ready in her ski outfit, "I'm sure in spite of being a big time villain for us, Vlad has his own personal ski resort for us to certainly shred."

But Danielle didn't want to wait to find out what was Vlad planning all along for her cousin here all in the way up north. Once Danny and his two friends left, she started to venture away from the room she was assigned to stay in. Finally, she came outside the mansion where members of the Guys in White and Red whom were disguised as Vlad's bodyguards were plotting their next move against Danny.

"Think this is the perfect time to take down and expose the Fenton boy for being Danny Phantom?" asked one of the Guys in White agent to his Guys in Red counterpart.

"Sure thing Comrade" replied the Guys in Red agent as he pressed a button on a remote controller, "hopefully your experimental genetically altered ghosts will lure the American ghost boy out."

Suddenly, Danielle could sense her ghost sense going off, as what seem like a generic ghost came out of nowhere heading straight for the so-called ski resort Vlad had lied about to Danny and his two friends. As Danielle was about to follow the generic ghost, she sensed a familiar presence to which Vlad Plasmius appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her into another area away from his duped proxies.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, you finally decided to return to me" said Vlad as he gave an evil grin as he held Danielle by the neck.

"L-L-Let go of me!" cried Danielle as she was trying to free herself.

"Ha, I get two ghosts for the price of one!" laughed Vlad, "Brainwashing you back to being my daughter should be an easy effort, once my duped government funded proxies do my work for me! As for Daniel, well, I'll certainly have my revenge against him for good!"

"And just how are you going to expose me to them?" asked Danielle.

"Like this!" replied Vlad as he threw Danielle right where his duped government funded proxies were.

"Say Comrade, what do you see up in the air?" asked a Guys in Red agent to his Guys in White counterpart.

"Don't know" replied the Guys in White agent to which he suddenly recognized the familiar suit of Danielle, "but the suit looks familiar to our original target!"

"I say we take this American ghost girl down then Comrade!" shouted the Guys in Red agent as he took out his weapon along with his Guys in White counterparts doing the same.

The government funded ghost hunters then began to fire at Danielle as she suddenly came in clear sight of them. She did her best to dodge the various oncoming attacks, and fired back her ecto-plasmic blasts at them, knocking some of the weapons off their hands.

"This shall teach you to mess with a girl like me!" shouted Danielle as she raced right toward the government funded ghost hunters.

She gave each of the government funded ghost hunters a good punch, but it wasn't hard enough to knock them out.

"Our client didn't tell us of an American ghost girl, aye Comrades?" asked a Guys in Red agent as he was feeling the area where Danielle had given him a good punch.

"Who cares, if we get them both, both of our governments will be pleased" smiled a Guys in White agent to his counterparts.

The government funded ghost hunters then all charged right at Danielle to which she quickly turned invisible, which the ghost hunters then rammed their heads right into each other, knocking themselves out cold.

"Oh, it's so hard to get good help these days" sighed Vlad as he was secretly observing their actions from a safe distance.

Back where Danielle was, she really needed to find Danny, in the effort to warn him about Vlad's plans, but she didn't know just how numerous Vlad's hired government ghost hunters were there on his property.


	5. Releasing the Decoy

Chapter 5: Releasing the Decoy

A few paces away from the incident involving Danielle's encounter with the government funded ghost hunters, the same government funded ghost hunters were busy preparing to release their decoy ghost to root out their target-Danny Phantom.

"So Comrade, can this plan really work?" asked a Guys in Red agent to his Guys in White counterpart.

"Don't worry, we've tested it quite thoroughly" replied the Guys in White counterpart.

As the group of government funded ghost hunters sat in their van, in a disclosed location on Vlad's property, the Guys in White agent in control pressed the button to which a generic looking ghost appeared right over the van and floated off.

"This plan of yours better work Comrades" said another Guys in Red agent.

"Oh don't worry, it'll work for sure" said another Guys in White agent, "and besides, we got plenty of these generic ghosts ready for anything, even if also means luring out this ghost girl that some of us have said to have fought."

Back at Vlad's personal ski resort, which was right on his Alaskan property, Danny, and his two friends were quite impatient waiting for the so-called ski instructor to show them the ropes of Vlad's ski courses before going pro.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Danny who was quite impatient.

"Yeah, we're all ready to get ready for some shredding" added Tucker.

"Sorry, I had some catching up to do on this, er what do you call it again?" asked the so-called ski instructor whom was really a Guys in White agent in disguise.

"Dude, you never skied before?" asked Tucker in such astonishment.

"Oh, sure, sure, I have been doing this skiing" replied the Guys in White agent in disguise, who began to sweat from the forehead to which he was really afraid of heights, "just trying to get, er, use to it again that's all."

"Well, why don't you get on the training ski course and show us how to do it before we go onto the other courses then?" asked Sam.

"Alright, if you insist" replied the Guys in White agent who continued to sweat like crazy.

"Man, there's something suspicious about that guy that I can't put my finger on" said Tucker as he thought to himself.

"Like what?" asked Danny.

"The fact that he seems to be like the person who never skied before in his life?" added Sam.

"That too, but something else is bugging me to why even Vlad would have a ski resort like this, near his Alaska mansion for us?" replied Tucker.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off, and noticed there was a generic looking ghost of some sort coming out of nowhere.

"You two know what to do?" asked Danny to which Sam and Tucker covered his presence so that he could change himself into his ghost mode.

"You know it" replied Sam as she and Tucker helped provide cover.

Danny simply just laughed at the generic looking ghost as he flew right toward it. He couldn't believe that if this was one of Vlad's schemes, it was quite poor at best.

"Ha, I don't even know what the heck you are" laughed Danny as he noticed the generic looking ghost, up in front, "you seem like an old fashion ghost from those 50's cartoons of some sort."

"Oh my, what a great insult you can come up with" said a familiar voice to Danny, to which he turned around he noticed that it was his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius, "but no, apparently this generic looking ghost, isn't really quite technically a ghost."

"What are you really talking about Vlad, your lame experiments?" replied Danny.

"You think that piece of, whatever it is, is from me?" laughed Vlad, to which he then prepared to give Danny a good punch, "Let me show you my true intentions to why I have brought you here to begin with."

Vlad then gave Danny a good punch, sending him falling right from the sky, and crashing right into the snow.

"Look, the American ghost boy just landed like a meteorite!" cried a Guys in Red agent as he and his Guys in White counterparts were readying themselves in the bushes ready to fight him.

As poor Danny got himself from getting out of the snow, he noticed that members of the Guys in White and Red had appeared right in front of him, preparing to ready their weapons.

"You people again?" asked Danny, "Man, you people are a waste of money."

"But we're going to prove to it that we're not what you have stated American ghost boy" replied a Guys in Red agent.

The group of government funded ghost hunters then began to fire on the ghost boy with their anti-ghost weapons, to which Danny had quickly propped up a shield around him deflecting the blasts.

"Hmm, looks like Daniel is going to try to weed out his way out of this one" said Vlad as he was secretly observing the entire fight from above while invisible, to which he then created a clone of himself, "perhaps I should give one of those government funded dupes a helping hand."

The Vlad clone then was ordered by the original Vlad to head right into where the government funded ghost hunters were busy trying to subdue Danny, to which it seem like they were unable to do so. The Vlad clone decided, it was time to overshadow a Guys in Red agent whom was getting exhausted from firing so much from his weapon. Once that happened without his comrades noticing it, another Guys in Red agent stopped firing at Danny.

"Comrade, are you alright?" asked the Guys in Red agent who stopped firing.

"Don't need any help here" replied the Vlad clone as he successfully overshadowed the Guys in Red agent, "I can handle it from here."

The Guys in Red agent, which the Vlad clone overshadowed threw his gun on the ground to which his fellow government funded ghost hunting comrades were shocked.

"Say, we're suppose to subdue the ghost boy" said a Guys in White agent.

"Let me do it the more hands on approach way" said the Vlad clone as he readied the overshadowed Guys in Red agent to charge at Danny.

The overshadowed agent then raced right toward Danny, which surprised him. The Vlad clone, then gave Danny a good punch, and threw Danny right at a tree, hitting the tree bark pretty hard.

"What's with this guy, he seems to be on steroids or something" said Danny to himself as he recovered from the attack.

But before Danny could make another move at the overshadowed agent, Danielle came out of nowhere, while still invisible and took him away from the battlefield.

"Danielle, what's going on here?" asked Danny as he turned himself invisible with Danielle grabbing his sleeve.

"Talk later" replied Danielle, "I think I know why Vlad setup this entire trip."

"I kind of figured that out when he showed up, and punched me right toward where his government funded dupes were" added Danny.


	6. A Spy Among the Duped

Chapter 6: A Spy Among the Duped

Danielle had managed to take Danny just in the nick of time, out of the battlefield away from the government funded ghost hunters. Along with a certain government funded ghost hunter being overshadowed by a clone of Vlad Plasmius. She had managed to take Danny to a secluded area of Vlad's property to which Sam and Tucker were quite quick to find them.

"What happened?" asked Sam as Danielle and Danny landed.

"You're not going to believe this, but the entire reason why Vlad had us come to Alaska, is so that he could hire the Guys in Red, and White to take down me" replied Danny.

"Hey, I was going to tell them that" whined Danielle.

"Hmm, I should have guessed that, after our so-called ski instructor was too afraid of going on the training course of the ski resort" added Tucker.

"I think it's time that we should really find my parents and Jazz fast" said Danny, "and get the heck out of here before anything else happens to us."

"Let's get back to Vlad's Alaska mansion now" said Sam, to which Danny and Danielle changed back into their normal human forms and followed Sam and Tucker.

Meanwhile, the government funded ghost hunters were quite perplexed to why the targeted ghost boy had managed to be able to elude them, along for that matter, a member of the Guys in Red managing to easily attempt to overpower him, when the others could not do so. The government funded ghost hunters had met in the basement of Vlad's Alaska mansion without the Guys in Red agent, who was secretly overshadowed by a Vlad clone.

"This is not working out of us Comrades" said a Guys in Red agent, who was in the center of the table to his Guys in White counterparts.

"It's not really us that seems to be the problem, but have you noticed every time that one of our groups ever does business with this Vlad Masters, our target somehow gets away?" asked a Guys in White agent in response who was growing quite suspicious of Vlad himself.

"Gentlemen and Comrades" said Vlad as he came into the scene with the overshadowed Guys in Red agent beside him, "are you folks having trouble with apprehending the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom?"

"Well, first off we were quick surprised that the American ghost boy had managed to elude us" replied another Guys in Red agent.

"Along for that matter, some of us had also encountered a ghost girl on your property to which we suspect may have been involved in helping our target escape" added a Guys in White agent.

"Really?" asked Vlad who pretended to not know of such an event like this, "Well then, it so happens, that I have often had trouble with her too. She needs to be apprehended as much as Danny Phantom, but perhaps you can be more discreet about handing how to dispose of her."

"Why, does she seem more dangerous than the ghost boy?" asked another Guys in White agent whom was one of the agents whom encountered Danielle in an earlier incident.

"Look, you people are government funded ghost hunters of some of the modern world's most largest, and secretive government agencies" replied Vlad who was quite impatient, "I expect results before the end of the week of apprehending Danny Phantom, and any other ghost whom may dare step aside to help him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear" replied all the government funded ghost hunters.

Meanwhile, back in the room where Danny, his two friends and Danielle were, the four were wondering what to do about how to get Danny's parents to leave Alaska, before Vlad could implement any more phases of his plan.

"There has to be a way we can convince my mom and dad to get away from this dreadful place" said Danny as he was pacing his room.

"I think I can overshadow both of them to convince Vlad to say otherwise" said Danielle.

"Too risky, Vlad would know if my parents were overshadowed, but perhaps we could likely reveal the so-called Wisconsin Ghost to my dad" said Danny.

"And just how are we going to do it?" asked Sam, "Vlad isn't that stupid to just show up right in front of us in that manner."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, to which Danny then signaled Danielle to hide in the closet. As the door opened, it was the Guys in Red agent disguised as a bodyguard who answered it. It was the same Guys in Red agent whom was also still being overshadowed by a Vlad clone.

"Is there something wrong my friends?" asked the overshadowed agent, "I heard some commotion, so I decided to check up on you, to see how you're doing, that's all."

"Say, didn't you use to have a Russian accent?" asked Tucker who was becoming quite suspicious of the so-called bodyguard.

"I just have good speech skills, that's all" replied the overshadowed agent who was getting quite defensive about the questions.

"I think we may have something the matter with this so-called bodyguard" said Danny as he signaled Sam to close the door behind them, to which Danny then began to change his eyes from blue to green.

"So, you seem to have figured it out?" asked the Vlad clone who was still overshadowing the Guys in Red agent.

"And that's my cue" replied Danielle as she came out of her hiding place, to which she then promptly fired an ecto-energy blast sending the Vlad clone out of the overshadowed agent's body, and right onto the floor.

"Danielle, I didn't expect you to be on the trip to Alaska" said the Vlad clone.

"Face it, you duped these government funded ghost hunters to hunt down me and Danny" said Danielle, to which Danny also changed himself into his ghost mode to join Danielle.

"Quite true, quite true, I'm quite the Puppet Master, if you were to put it literally" laughed the Vlad clone.

"Any time now for a first strike?" asked Danny to Danielle.

"Ready when you are!" replied Danielle.

The two Phantoms then gave the Vlad clone a good punch, sending him flying through the many rooms. Even the room to which Jack, Maddie and Jazz were staying at.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" asked Maddie to Jack.

"It has to be the Wisconsin Ghost, but how did he get here?" asked Jack to which he promptly readied himself with his anti-ghost hunting gear, "Now I got to call him the Alaskan Ghost too."

As Jack and Maddie got themselves ready to target the so-called Wisconsin Ghost, the government funded ghost hunters that Vlad had assigned to hunt Danny were just about to find themselves another target.


	7. Unexpected Target

Chapter 7: Unexpected Target

Even Vlad Masters hadn't anticipated that his clone would be having some trouble. To which case, Vlad was quite well busy with the government funded ghost hunters.

"Now gentlemen, you hope that you won't take long in dealing with my ghostly pest problem?" asked Vlad.

"Of course we're doing everything we can Comrade" said a Guys in Red agent, "we have everything to suspect that it's the Fenton boy who might be the American ghost boy we're all looking for."

"Really, you folks figured that out so quickly?" asked Vlad who was quite astonished.

"It's not that hard, really" replied a Guys in White, "when you think about it, Danny Phantom kind of looks like that Fenton kid."

"Who cares, but we're going to take down the American ghost boy down, one way or another" said another Guys in Red agent.

But suddenly before the group of government funded ghost hunters were prepared to leave to go find Danny Phantom, the Vlad clone came barging right through the room and crashing right into the table destroying it.

"There's another ghost?!" cried a Guys in White agent, to which he turned to Vlad, "You didn't tell us about this, this, er, what's his name again?"

"He's called the Wisconsin Ghost!" cried an unfamiliar voice to the government funded ghost hunters to which Jack and Maddie busted right into the room ready with their weapons armed, "But now it looks like I'll have to call him the Alaskan Ghost!"

"Wait, you fought against this ghost here, and you're also an anti-ghost hunting Comrade too?" asked a Guys in Red agent.

"Of course I am" replied Jack, "what are you, someone from another government funded ghost hunting agency?" asked Jack.

"This wasn't part of the plan" said Vlad as he was trying to leave the scene to which his clone would face certain doom.

Vlad quickly, and quietly slipped out of the scene while the government funded ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie began to subdue his clone. But as Vlad turned another corner, a fist came right out of nowhere punching Vlad right in the face, sending him flying across the hallway.

"Really Vlad" said Danny as he appeared right in front of him, "you need to come up with better plans on how to destroy me."

"I should have guessed you would have catch onto my plan sooner or later" said Vlad as he turned himself into his Vlad Plasmius form, "but that doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to destroy you myself and be more hands on again."

"Er, are you not forgetting someone?" asked a voice behind Vlad.

"Like who?" asked Vlad as he turned around.

"Like me!" replied Danielle as she appeared right in front of Vlad and gave Vlad a good punch sending him straight right into the room he tried to escape.

"Wait a second, there are two Wisconsin Ghosts?!" cried Jack as he noticed the two Vlads.

"Who cares, they're both a threat to society here!" replied a Guys in White agent as he readied his hi-tech weapon not knowing he was going to target his client.

"This really, really, really wasn't part of my entire plan" sighed Vlad as he was about to be fired upon by his own government funded duped ghost hunters.

Vlad then came out running from the scene as his own hired hand were chasing him down throughout his own property.

"Come back here you ghost, you won't get away from us!" cried a Guys in Red agent as he was readying his weapon targeting poor Vlad.

"Not if we get him first!" added a Guys in White agent.

"This can't be happening to me!" cried Vlad as he flew around his property.

"Oh, but it is" said Danny as he appeared again right in front of Vlad and gave him a punch sending him flying right into the ground, to which he then noticed he was well surrounded by his own hired hand whom were originally hired to hunt down Danny Phantom.

"Now this is something that I would like to see" said Danielle as she gave poor Vlad a grin, when she appeared right beside Danny.

"You fools think you can easily defeat me?" asked Vlad to his former hired hand who were ready to take him down.

Vlad then fired his ecto-energy blasts at the government funded ghost hunters, knocking their weapons from their hands. He then went and gave each one of them a few good punches knocking them unconscious.

"What a waste of good money" said Vlad as he was looking down at the unconscious government funded ghost hunters, "to think that I would waste my time."

"Hey Vlad, are you not forgetting about us?" asked Danny.

To which Danny, and Danielle then headed straight for Vlad with their fists aiming right at him.

"Let's hope this hurts!" cried Danny to Danielle.

Both Phantoms gave Vlad a good punch sending him falling right against some expensive statues he had bought, destroying it completely.

"So, what are you going to do to me Daniel?" asked Vlad as he was picked up by Danny, "Are you going to turn me into the Guys in White and the Guys in Red?"

"I think I know what we can certainly do" replied Danny.

Shortly later, the government funded ghost hunters had woken up from their ordeal, and Vlad was sending his greetings to the Fenton family whom had gotten into another limousine provided by Vlad to head back to Amity Park. Along with also Sam and Tucker in it as well.

"What the heck happen Comrade?" asked a Guys in Red agent who woke up after the limousine left the scene.

"I think you folks have had a good run here trying to catch Danny Phantom" replied Vlad as he was showing all the government funded ghost hunters off of his property.

"But you promised that we would remain here until the ghost boy was apprehended?" asked a Guys in White agent.

"Sorry, plans have changed for me, quite unfortunately" replied Vlad, as he then showed them all the door to leave his property.

"Something tells me Comrade" said a Guys in Red agent to his Guys in White counterpart, "that something isn't right with that man."

"What do you have in mind then?" asked the Guys in White agent.

"I'm saying that we're doing this all wrong, we don't need some wealthy sap like him" replied the Guys in Red agent, "what we really need is an insider to Amity Park, one whom is truly involved with the people."

"Then do I have the solution to all of our problems" replied the Guys in White agent as he then showed a photo of Valerie Gray in her ghost hunting suit.

The scene then promptly ends with the limousine carrying the Fentons, Sam and Tucker heads to the airport with Danielle secretly aborad heading straight back to Amity Park. Not knowing that the two government funded ghost agencies have hatched up another plan to get their target for good.


End file.
